I Sing You My Life
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: A short story. Kuki tries to let Wally know she's sorry. How will she do this? Read and find out. R&R please! *FINISHED!*
1. He Can't Wait to See Me

**A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction. I have made this short story just for your enjoyment and because it has been stuck in my head since yesterday. : | I really needed to write it down. I got all the chapters ready, but once I start getting reviews I'll update tomorrow or the next day. So enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

_**Last Day Of School**_

My best friend, Abby, sat next to me in Math class. It was the last day of school and we were anticipating the moment when the bell would ring and everyone would run out. I looked over her. She had her hat over her face as she laid on her desk asleep. Her chocolate arms were propping her head up and she slept silently. I looked back to the front where a boy sat. The boy who I had been staring at was known as Wallabee Beatles. I had my eyes set on him since I bumped into him the first day of school. We rarely knew each other, but he knew my name. Which made me leap to the stars when he spoke it that day. He had apologized for bumping into me, but I didn't care. I knew he was special when my name came out of his lips. Now ever since then, I could never wait to see him the next day in class.

Abby stirred next to me and lifted her head up lazily. I shook my head quickly so she wouldn't notice I was staring at him. She fixed her messy hair and placed her red hat back on top of her head. She faced me and smiled. I smiled back as she nodded her head toward the clock. It was only fifteen minutes until the bell. Everything was turning out right. I had a sense of knowing this anyway. I turned back around and caught Wally looking back at me. He blushed and I did too. Abby chuckled at me and I glared at her. She swatted her hand at me playfully. "How could you like Wallabee Beatles?" She whispered, looking over at the blonde Aussie. I shrugged.

"I guess I feel like I've known him before. When I bumped into him that one time I felt a sense of knowing." I explained, getting a confused look from her. She rolled her eyes and when I looked back up to the front again, Wally and my eyes locked. He pulled away quickly and a deep connection swept over me. Abby tapped my shoulder after a few minutes passed. I looked at the clock and beamed at her.

"RING! RING! RING!" Everyone in the class room screamed and ran out the door. Me and Abby waited behind so we wouldn't get pummeled by the stampede of kids. As we stood to leave my heart sank as I didn't see Wally. I would have to wait to see him again.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kuki?" I heard Abby ask as we walked out of the school building. I looked down sadly at the sidewalk. "Oh, come on. Tell Abby what's the matter. Is it that Beatles boy?" My eyes shot over to her. She smirked and nodded in satisfaction. "That's what I thought. Now tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"I just realized I won't see him until next school ye-"

"Hey! Hey Kuki!" Both me and Abby turned around as shouting came from behind. Wally came running up to us. I smiled and he stood right in front of me. Abby turned around to leave us alone. Wally blushed over as he looked into my violet eyes. "Hey, Kuki. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Your friend can come too if she likes." He said motioning over to Abby.

I nodded happily and Abby shook her head. "Sorry. Abby can't tomorrow." She said, waiting for me to come. Wally smiled and walked away, after giving me his address. A crazy feeling came up inside me. My stomach twisted. When he asked me if we could hang out tomorrow butterflies fluttered into my stomach. I jumped up and down cheerfully. Abby smirked at me and pointed behind us where Wally walked, far away from us two. "He likes you." She said. I stopped and smiled.

"I can tell now! He has all the signs!" I shouted in joy. Abby nodded, telling me if he ever gave these "certain" signs. When I said yes to all of them we both knew he liked me too. "Do you think he can't wait to see me like I can't wait to see him?" I joyfully questioned Abby. She shrugged.

"If he likes you then I can't blame him for not wanting to wait to see you. Abby thinks he's jumping with joy just for talking to yah, girl." She chuckled and I turned beet red. "You really like him don't you?" She asked, noting my eyes looking at the ground and a blush spread across my nose. I nodded shyly. "That's nice. Abby wishes she could find a guy to like, like that." She rolled her eyes, but waved as a dorky looking boy came riding up beside her on his bike. He had goggles on and an unbuttoned blue shirt on over a white tee shirt. His khaki shorts were stained with mud like his shoes. "Hey, Hoags. Where yah goin'?" Abby asked him.

"I'm going home. Summer vacation baby!" He yelled as he pedaled away. Abby shook her head and looked back to me.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Hoagie. He was my science partner all year. He ain't that funny, but his dorkiness gets me every time. Now what was Abby saying? Oh yeah! It must feel nice to have someone to like." She told me, a soft smile on her face. I smiled too and nodded.

As we turned a corner she sped away to her house. I waved goodbye to her and ran down the street to my own house. I walked in and set my stuff in the living room. I ran up stairs in a hurry and shut my door loudly, pushing my shoes off and jumping onto my bed, laying on my back. I kicked my feet up in the air and squealed, hugging Wally's address to my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you like it so far. Then the next chapter will be up sooner! YAY! Remember to REVIEW! ! ! ! ! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! REVIEW! ! ! ! !**


	2. I Freaked Out

**A/N: Many reviews already. I love you guys. *hugs you* Thanks for all the reviews! Really made my day… or night. Whatever. Now here's the next chapter. Remember that this is an EXTREMELY short story. So after this only two more and we're done here. Hope you like it anyway! ! ! ! Now here's the second chapter. So soon? Yeah. I like to please.**

* * *

_**First Day Of Summer**_

It was the next day when I came out of my house in a hot pink sundress. I had a green vest over it and my matching flats on. On my straight ebony hair was a green head band and on my wrists were pink and green beaded bracelets. I shut my front door and looked at the address. It was close by so I walked. Anticipation took over me and my heart thumped louder and louder as I drew near.

His front door stood in front of me. It was a hard wooden door. I could tell. And was painted white, but was stained from years of use. The door knob was old, but not rusted over. I prepared to knock but a blonde, freckled face woman answered before I had the chance. She smiled brightly at me and clapped her hands together happily. I stared at her and she pushed me in. I saw a small six year old sitting in the living room, watching a cartoon on the television. I smiled at him and his mother looked at me.

"You must be Kuki. Hi! I'm Wallabee's mother. He's up in his room. Just knock before you enter. He hates to be interrupted." Then she showed me the stairs and which way his bedroom was. I slowly made my way up the steps and stood in front of his orange door. I took a deep breath and knocked quietly. No one came to the door so my fist knocked harder. This time Wally came. He looked at me and let me in.

But I didn't know entering this door would leave me with a broken heart.

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

"Kuki! Kuki! Calm down, girl. Wally didn't mean it. He's just mad at you. That's all. It'll work out. Abby promises." I looked up at my friend with teary eyes. I started crying again and she held my head in her arms. "You two had a fight. I'm sure it'll work out. It always does. Now why are you so worked up on this?" She asked. I wiped away the tears from my puffy eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out after a few seconds. She waited for me to speak. I faced her and pushed back a strand of my black hair from my face.

"It's not the same, Abby. It's been three weeks and he still hasn't talked to me. It's killing me not seeing him. Why did I have to go over to his house three years ago? Why did I agree to be his friend three years ago? Why did I say _yes_ to being his girlfriend a year ago? And why did I open my big mouth and tell him how much I hated all the things he liked three weeks ago? !" I started getting angry with myself, so I laid back on my bed and pushed my pillow into my face. Abby snatched the fluffy object away and glared at me.

She pulled me back up and shook me violently. "Three weeks? You need to tell him you didn't mean it. Kuki, you know you love him. Now think. You cannot let him slip away from you." She looked deep into my eyes, frightening me a bit with her eagerness in getting us back together. I nodded and stood. I dusted myself off and went into the bathroom to clean my face up. After that I walked back into my room with confidence. Abby smirked up at me. "That's more like it. Now go and tell him!" She instructed. I nodded and the two of us walked out the door.

A few minutes passed and it started to get dark. Wally wasn't home, but his mother said he went to the movies. Now I felt like we should have taken the car. Abby rolled her eyes over to a house and stared at it, halting in her tracks. She smirked to herself and ran up to the door. I followed her and she beat on the wood of the door hard. It only took a few seconds before a boy answered it. He looked shocked to see her, but smiled. "Hey, Abby. What're you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms. She smiled and pointed to his car. He looked at it in confusion, but got the idea. "Oh, you want to borrow the car? Why?" He said, raising an eye brow. Abby glared at him and he put up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Here." He took out his keys from his pocket and handed them to her. "Bring her back by midnight. I don't want my mom freaking out because I let you borrow the car again." He told her. She rolled her eyes and we hopped into his car. He watched as we pulled away. Abby waved to him and sped off toward the movie theater. I glanced out the window as we passed the neighborhood and rode into the business territory.

Lights flashed as we passed all the restaurants and businesses. Abby turned into a parking lot and halted the car. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and we jumped out. I ran so fast into the movie theater I wasn't paying attention. I was knocked to the ground and I looked up to see a certain blonde staring down at me. I jumped up and hugged him. He glared at me and pushed me away. I put my hands up to my face and Abby entered the building. She walked up to stand beside me. "What are you thinking? I thought I told you that I didn't wanna see you again. " Wally spat, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. I started freaking out and he smirked, knowing he hit a soft spot. Abby glared at him when I fell to the ground and started crying. Wally frowned and went down next to me. I kept looking down at the black carpet of the theater and my tears ran down my flushed cheeks.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered, after he asked me what I was thinking. I held in my sobs and didn't breathe. Wally started shaking me to get me to take a breath of air. I did as he wanted and let the air flow out of me, but it didn't do good. It still felt like I couldn't breathe. Wally noticed and looked at my face.

"Kuki! Kooks! What's wrong?" He shouted, starting to stand up. I just kept my gaze on the ground and stuttered. He looked at Abby and she shook her head.

He looked at me in concern and Abby tried to help me, but I swatted her away, needing to cry. Wally looked back to my French friend. "She's just being Kuki. Leave her." I then stood up and ran back to the car. Abby held Wally back. He glared at her, and she glared back. "No fool. She needs time. Let her calm down first. We'll… um, see you later." Then she ran out behind me, leaving my ex-boyfriend staring after us. I waited for her to unlock the car. When she did she drove me home before returning Hoagie's car. I didn't say anything to her, just ran inside and freaked out all night.

As I slept I knew Abby was right. I needed to get me and Wally back together. I loved him and needed him in my life. Next time I saw him I was going to redeem myself. I knew my heart wasn't going to rest until I made this whole mess right. I needed to make him love me again. I needed him. I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Short chapters, but for a short story. **

**This story is moving along nicely, so to get the WHOLE thing uploaded you have to… REVIEW! ! ! ! ! It makes things move along quicker for me. So review if you want this story to move along and get to the good parts and if you REALLY like it. **


	3. The Idea

**A/N: Again thanks TONS for the reviews. You guys ROCK! ! ! **

**Now for the third installment. This is nearing the end and that's the part we need to read. **

**So, Enjoy! : ) **

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

Hoagie and Abby sat around me in the mall. They were awkwardly trying to make me feel better about the whole Wally incident a week ago. They kept telling me that it would work out in the end. I believed them, but nothing was going to change unless I _made_ it change. A sigh escaped my mouth and I laid my head on my palm, looking at nothing. Abby and Hoagie exchanged a glance and sipped their drinks awkwardly. I grabbed my soda and took a sip as well. I put it back down when I heard shouting in the distance. I stood up and followed the noise. Abby and Hoagie ran after me.

We stayed silent until I saw a stage out in the middle of the mall. People weren't around it, but the workers setting it up were yelling at some guy, telling him this wasn't going to work. He ignored them and turned around. He faced us and smiled. Abby looked at him a strange way and met his face. He smiled weirdly and she rubbed her chin in thought.

Hoagie watched and the guy with no hair looked at him and me. A huge grin plastered his pale face and he adjusted his dark sunglasses.

"Hello. I'm Nigel. I see you three want to know what this is." He said, looking at our faces drift over to the stage. We nodded and he smoothed out his red, long sleeved shirt. "Well, this is something my mother wanted me to do. She wanted me to do some karaoke at the mall. But she didn't say I had to sing the karaoke." He winked and we grinned at him. "Now, I got some of my buddies to build this. My mother should be here soon and I wanted to show her this. Lots of people are going to be here any minute now to sing. Any of you three interested?" He asked. Hoagie and Abby shook their heads quickly and Nigel looked down sadly. I looked at the stage skeptically. Then an idea popped into my head. I nodded and Nigel smiled. "When do you wanna go on?" He asked. I looked around.

Abby nudged me and mouth a "no". I shooed her away and looked back at the bald seventeen year old. "Can I get on when I know the time is right?" I questioned, smiling. He looked at my sweet face and nodded. "Yay!" I said, clapping my hands. He rolled his eyes, a grin still on his face.

Hoagie and Abby glanced over at me and frowned.

"Abby hopes you know what you're doin', girl."

I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. What if he doesn't show?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh, can you call him Abby? I really need him here." I pleaded to her. She and the goggle wearing seventeen year old looked at one another and she nodded. "Thanks so much Abs. It'll work out. I hope." I added quietly. She rubbed my back and popped out her cell phone. She called up Wally, walking away a bit so me and Hoagie couldn't hear. His eyes had drifted over to the bald Brit we were just talking to. He rubbed his chin like Abby had done earlier. I tapped him and he shook his head. "What's with you and Abby? Why did you guys look at Nigel that way?" I asked, pointing to the Brit. Hoagie shrugged.

"I guess it feels like I've seen him somewhere before."

I rolled my eyes and Abby came back over. She gave me a thumbs up and we waited.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three is over. Chapter four will be up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Just REVIEW to get to it FASTER! I think I'm over using the caps. NOPE! I LIKE IT! SO REVIEW TO GET AN UPDATE! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Love to the peoples. *peace sign* Adios : D**


	4. See You Again

**A/N: Thank you reviewers and people who read this Fanfic. You people just don't know how much I appreciate it. **

**Finally! We made it to the LAST chapter. : ( But don't feel sad. It's not the end of the world… yet. So like, love, hate (Please don't hate though) this chapter. Okay, scroll down and BAM! There yah go. A chapter to wrap up this story. Note that this story does have a song reference to go with it. The song is in this chapter. **

* * *

Minutes, many torturous minutes, passed by. Nigel already had his mother seated in the audience and a crowd had formed around the platform. Several people came up and sang. Nigel kept coming over to see if I was ready, but I kept replying with a "no". He shook his head and went onto the next performer. I sadly looked at the crowd, looking for a certain blonde. Hoagie held onto my shoulder and moved my face to look at his. He smiled and I laid my head on his chest. Abby rubbed my back and the two friends of mine tried to comfort me.

"_Her heart is breaking in front of me. And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."_

I looked over at the stage as the person performing finished the popular song from years ago. Maroon 5 was a good group and that song was still popular. I smiled at it, but felt sad when the person was singing about love. I moved from Hoagie and Abby and straightened myself out. A tap came to my shoulder and I turned about face to see Nigel. He was holding up the microphone to my face and he frowned. "Last chance. You're going to be the last one of the night." Abby and Hoagie nodded and I took the microphone from his grip. He smiled and pushed me up in front of everyone. He asked me what I wanted to sing and I quickly told him the song that I wanted. He nodded and pushed in the music. The music began playing and I sang to its beat.

"_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait." _I pointed two fingers to my dark eyes. People cheered as I started singing and I pointed to the crowd with those same two fingers._ "I have a heart that will never be tamed." _My hand flew to my heart and I pumped my chest, imaging it being torn out._ "I knew you were something special when you spoke my name." _One of my slender fingers ran across my lips as the words played out of my mouth._ "Now I can't wait to see you again." _I stared up at the ceiling, singing this plainly.

"_I've got a way of knowing when something is right. I feel like a must've known you in another life." _My arm, the one not with the microphone, waved out in front of me and all the way across my stomach in the open air._ "Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes. Oh, I can't wait to see you again." _I looked straight at the audience and when I did I had my hand on my heart. It moved down to my stomach as the lyrics were sang from my lips. I spotted a certain blonde Aussie as we looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Then the fast and most important part of the song was suppose to come up. I looked away and sang it.

I went down to my knees and looked down slowly. _"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down." _Wally watched closely as I sang the old song from when I was a little girl and not almost a grown woman. _"I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout." _I pointed to my head as the last part escaped my mouth. I grasped my hand around my throat at the next part._ "Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Abby said, "Oh she's just being Kuki." _I jumped up in a hurry and sang my heart out to the lyrics as they were sang with the beat._ "The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah. I, I can't wait to see you again!"_ Abby and Hoagie danced out on stage to get Wally to know I was talking about him. They danced on each side of me and mouthed the lyrics along with my mouth.

"_I got this crazy feeling deep inside." _Abby put her hand in front of my rapidly beating heart and moved it down to my belly, not touching me at all._ "When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night." _She pointed her hand toward Wally who blinked at us in surprise. I danced around and stuck my index finger out in front of my face and let it drift over to Wally._ "I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs. That you can't wait to see me again"_

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down." _I repeated my moves from the first time I sang this verse. The whole time Wally watched me with big emerald orbs. Abby and Hoagie pranced around me and let the words escape their mouths as well. _"I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Abby said, "Oh she's just being Kuki." _At the mention of Abby's name she picked me up off the floor and Hoagie pretended to be Wally. She rolled her eyes as I sang and looked at me and mouthed the words that were the lyrics to the song.

"_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah. I, I can't wait to see you again!" _I started to let tears roll down my cheeks. This song sang my life as it was right now. That was why I had chosen to sing it to Wallabee. Maybe he would realize this and we would get back together. _"I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait." _I froze at that part and looked at him like a girl from a horror film. My black hair partly in my eyes, an evil look on my face, my one hand gripping the mike, the other at my side all straight, and my feet turned toward each other as my knees were bent.

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down. I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Abby said, "Oh she's just being Kuki." The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah. I, I can't wait to see you again!"_ I looked down and copied my dance moves for the third time. The audience's cheers hammered away and Wally had made his way up to the front of the audience. I looked down into his forest green pools as he looked up into my violet ones. Abby and Hoagie halted as they came to my sides and looked up, both posed the same, but facing opposite of each other. I was in the middle and I looked ahead of me, right at Wally's gorgeous face.

"_To see you again. Oh, woah woah. I, I can't wait to see you again." _

As the song ended people around the mall cheered and clapped loudly. Abby and Hoagie patted my back and I started to cry. The people in front of the stage began piling out before the mall closed. Nigel ran up to me and shook my hand.

"Well done, Kuki. That is your name, right? You said that while you were singing. I knew those weren't the lyrics so I was wondering if that was your name." I nodded and Abby moved up to his face. "And you must be-" But he was cut off as she nodded, already knowing what he was going to say. "Abby. Nice name." He said, gulping as she stared at him.

Hoagie led her away from Nigel and the Brit turned back to me.

His eyes waltzed over to Wally, who was climbing the stage. He ran over to me and Nigel patted my back and walked away. I didn't make contact with the blonde, but he scooped me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"Kuki. I'm sorry. I forgive you and I know how much trouble this has caused you." He said in a whisper. I looked at him and we both smiled. "I love you Kooks." He said more loudly. A blush overwhelmed my features and I kissed his lips.

"I've always loved you. That's why I sang this song so you'd understand that I was freaking out over how mad you were at me. After hearing Mushi play it a few days ago I realized it just played the last three years of me and you. How I first saw you, how you asked me to meet you tomorrow, how I always couldn't wait to see you again, how me and Abs figured out you liked me too, and my freaking out at the movie theater. I just had to sing it to you. Abby had called so you'd be here when I did."

He blinked at me, but kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad I decided to come. I couldn't ever wait to see you again too. I almost had a break down because I knew I had told you to stay away. I was so stupid to let your anger get the better of me. I knew you were just mad because I never paid attention to you when I was doing something I liked. I'm sorry."

I smiled and the two of us left with Abby and Hoagie. But right before we headed out Nigel ran up to the four of us.

"My mom said I can come with you guys. I feel like I knew you before."

Abby's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought too. Come on, baldy. Abby wants to get to know yah bettah." He smiled and we all left, talking about our past.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. If you noticed that song is one of Miley Cyrus'. I am DEFINITELY not a fan. I just like this song and it got stuck in my head. I HATE when that happens but eh, it does. So I wanted to make a story and this idea got stuck, so please don't hate the story because of the song. Miley sucks. (If you're a fan. I apologize. I actually used to like her, but I grew apart from her. Sorry if I offended you. My bad.) And this is what I say: "Hate the person. Not the song." Yeah, don't know where that came from but I've said it before. So hope you liked this story and not flame me for using sucky Miley Cyrus' song in it. **

**I'm not so sure about the ending. I really didn't know how to end it. But it'll do... I hope.**

**Remember to REVIEW if you liked it! **


End file.
